Scared
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: Alice sees a scary movie, with Bella and Rosalie and is scared out of her mind and can't sleep. What is she going to do about? Who'll make her feel better? Her brother, of course. Can you guess who it is? ONE-SHOT


**AN-Kay this was a random one-shot, dunno how I came up with it, but I thought it would be cool!**

**This was edited by my semi-smart boyfriend Edward, because my beta is away, so I apologize in advance for any mistake. **_**Yupp, sorry if I missed anything-edward.**_

**ALICE POV**

It's 11:30 at night, all the lights are out and my brother and parents are asleep.

My eyes flitted around my room.

However, I'm not, because I'm scared out of my mind.

I watched the closet for a minute.

You see, I went to the movies with my best friends Rosalie and Bella.

I rocked back and forth, slightly.

We saw this super scary movie about dead people that are like a bluish color and ghost killing people.

My eyes flitted to the door.

So, now I'm freaking terrified and I can't even close my eyes without opening them, quickly to see if someone's there.

I looked at the picture of my friends and family on my sixteenth birthday, last month.

I don't know what to do, I'm _so_ scared!

I closed my eyes then opened them 2 seconds later, searching my room, again.

I know! I'll sleep with someone, but who?

I threw my blanket on the floor.

Oh, I know! I'll sleep with my brother, Edward. Even though I'm sixteen I can still sleep with my older brother…

I got up slowly, and went to my door, opening it cautiously. I grabbed the flashlight on the nightstand next to my door and turned off the lights to my room. I shut the door, and sprinted down the hall, to my brother's room, looking around quickly. When I came to his door, I opened it quickly, scared of the dark hallway and stepped into his moonlight room. You see my brother's wall is all glass, so it's pretty light in here, even at night. I turned my flashlight off and put it on his dresser.

My eyes flitted about the room and stopped on my brother's bed where he lay, with one arm draped over his eyes, the other spread out on his side, one leg, bent at the knee, to the side and the other straight down, dressed in a white t-shirt and green and black plaid pajama pants. His comforter was up to his knees.

I walked over to his bed, quietly, and kneeled on in next to him. "Edward," I whispered. No response, my eyes flitted across the room, again. "Edward," I whispered, again, pushing his arm, slightly. Nothing. "Edward, dammit, wake up, please," I whispered, whimpering. "Edward, wake up!" I whispered, harshly, poking his cheek. He shifted a little bit, before he lifted his arm from over his eyes and looked up at me.

"Alice? What are doing in my room?" he whispered, not harshly, but in a confused way.

"I'm scared." I whispered, as my eyes searched the room, yet again.

He rose onto his elbows. "You're sixteen and your scared? Of what, if I may ask?' he whispered.

"You know how I went to the movies today, with Rose and Bella?" He nodded. Of course he would know, not because I'm his sister but because Bella is his girlfriend and I swear the boy knows everything about her. "Well, we saw this scary movie and-"

"And you think dead people and ghosts are going to kill you." Edward finished, for me. I nodded, looking around the room and settled on his slightly open closet. "No one's coming out of the closet, Alice. I promise."

I looked back down at him. "Are you sure?' I whispered, frightened.

He chuckled, quietly. "Yes, positive. Now why don't you let me get some sleep?"

My eyes widened. "You want me to go back to my room, by myself, and let dead people and ghosts murder me?"

He laughed, and buried his face in a pillow, so that are parents wouldn't hear him. After a moment, he raised his flushed face and stared at me, trying to look serious. "No. I meant why don't you sleep with me and go to sleep." he said, as he opened his arms.

I sighed in relief and crawled into his arms, snuggling into his chest. He wrapped an arm around me then raised the comforter with the other; he covered us both with it before he wrapped his other arm around me, and fell asleep almost instantly.

I closed my eyes and laid my head against his hard chest. I knew I was safe here, because I was with my brother, who would protect me, no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Awww, they're so cute."

"I guess, that movie really freaked her out."

"It really wasn't that scary."

"I thought it was lame, really."

"Yep. But look at them aren't they so cute? They look so much alike.'

"Yea, but completely different personalities."

"Sure. Rose we both know Edward's insane, too."

"You're supposed to be defending your boyfriend not saying he's a mad man, Bella."

"It's ok, I still love him, though."

"I bet you do."

I opened my eyes to see Bella and Rosalie sitting at the foot of Edward's bed, they were staring at us. I looked at Edward, who had turned onto his back and had only one arm still tightly, around me; while I was curled into a ball, hugging his side, I had both of my little arms around his waist, my head was on his chest and the comforter was at his feet, again.

"Finally!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Shh! Edward's still sleeping!" Bella whispered, fiercely.

"Well, sorry, you're boyfriends, so damn lazy. He's a heavy sleeper, anyway." Rose said, as she rolled her eyes.

Before they could continue, I interrupted. "How the hell, did you bitches get into my house?"

"Umm the key, you gave us, duh!" Rosalie said, as if it was obvious. Wait…

"I didn't you a key!" I said, trying to talk, softly. I tried to get out of Edward's grasp, but his grip tightened, making it impossible. "Damn." I muttered.

"Yup. He has a really tight grasp when he's asleep. He wouldn't let me go, but I do have a way of making him let go." Bella said with a mischievous grin.

"Do it! I really have to pee!" I begged, as I tried to pull away, why does he have to be so damn strong!

"Okay." Bella said, calmly. She crawled over to Edward and looked at his peaceful, sleeping face. I wonder what she's going to do…

Oh, pssh, shocker there.

She pressed her lips to his and his grip loosened almost immediately. I got up quickly and ran to his bathroom, leaving the door open. I went back into the room and Edward still had his eyes closed, and Bella was starring at him again. "He is a heavy sleeper." I said, as I sat next to Rose.

"Hmmm, I know," Bella muttered, before she put her hands on either side of his head and pressed her lips to his, again. Edward's hands went to her waist and his lips moved with hers. When it was getting to be too much for me, his _sister_; Bella pulled away, grinning down at him.

Edward licked his lips and smiled up at her. "What a nice way to wake up."

"You're freakin heavy sleeper, Edward." Rosalie commented. His eyes flew to her, surprised, I giggled, then he looked at me. He looked up at Bella.

"What are you guys doing in my room? How the hell did you guys get into my house?" he asked, confused.

"Eddie. You gave me a key." Bella said, slowly as if he was 'special'.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, it's too early, for this. But maybe you should wake me up a little more." he said, suggestively to Bella.

"Of course." she whispered, before she kissed him, again. Ok, this is too much for me.

"I have to get out of here. I don't need to see my freakin brother making out with his girlfriend. I just don't!" I said, as I ran out of the room.

"Yeah, me too, though Edward isn't my brother." Rosalie commented behind me as she followed me, closing Edward's door, behind her. "Hey, I'm hungry."

I groaned. "Aren't you always."

**AN-Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think.! REVIEW please, it make me happy!**

**PEACE Delilah**


End file.
